Arthur (Genealogy of the Holy War)
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Thrud (Ancestor) Reptor (Grandfather) Tailtiu (Mother) Bloom (Uncle) Hilda (Aunt) Ethnia (Aunt) Tine (Younger Sister) Ishtore (Cousin) Ishtar (Cousin) Amid (Cousin) Linda (Cousin) Kempf (Distant Relative) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 (Unused) Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) |firstseen =Chapter 6: Light Inheritors (Genealogy of the Holy War) Xenologue 4: Lost Bloodlines 1 (Awakening) |class =Mage |mirage = |voiceby = }} Arthur is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the son of Tailtiu and the brother of Tine. His substitute character is Amid, who is incidentally his cousin. Profile Separated from his mother and sister from a young age, Arthur perpetually grew up in Silesse alone, mastering the art of Wind Magic. He later meets and travels with Fee to search for Tine, who at the time is in Alster, which leads to the events of Chapter 6. He initially holds a grudge towards his uncle, Bloom, for wrenching his family away from him, but later develops a deep hatred for his aunt, Hilda, as well, as he learns from Tine that she is directly responsible for inflicting the most amount of pain, abuse, and suffering to his mother and sister. Personality Arthur seems to be rude and harsh on the outside, but is, in actuality, a kind and sensitive individual on the inside, shown in a battle conversation with Fee. Arthur is also cool-headed, logical and sharp in his responses to quips made towards him by Fee. Arthur's vulnerable side is revealed upon his learning of his mother Tailtiu's tragic fate and the suffering his surviving sister Tine endured. This results in him being concerned, and protective over Tine, as he resolves to never be separated from her ever again. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats '''Note:' Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |130% |55% |15% |55% |40% |35% |40% |10% |} |110% |15% |50% |65% |70% |45% |25% |15% |} |110% |35% |15% |85% |50% |55% |35% |10% |} |110% |15% |50% |65% |50% |75% |25% |55% |} |130% |55% |10% |55% |50% |65% |35% |10% |} |90% |45% |20% |85% |60% |65% |45% |15% |} |120% |45% |15% |75% |40% |45% |45% |10% |} |110% |35% |15% |85% |50% |75% |35% |10% |} |120% |45% |10% |85% |50% |45% |35% |10% |} |150% |35% |15% |125% |50% |45% |35% |10% |} |100% |35% |15% |75% |60% |35% |35% |10% |} |130% |15% |40% |85% |110% |45% |25% |15% |} |130% |45% |15% |65% |40% |45% |55% |10% |} Promotion Gains B +1 +1 +1 * }} Overall Arthur is a very competent mage if his father is a magic user paired along with his Wrath skill. Claud will provide him with great growths due to passing down Major Bragi blood, however, he will not gain any new skills or any tomes. Lewyn can make Arthur a huge asset in the beginning of the game by immediately obtaining Forseti, most of the time being able activate Adept. Tine will not be able to call on Adept as much as her brother initially, but can still make it due to the skillset given to her. Lastly, Azelle passes down Fjalar blood and Pursuit allowing him to double enemies and have high magic. However, this will hold him back defensively, not keeping up with Claud's Luck and Resistance or Lewyn's speed. The best paring for Arthur is Lewyn, as Arthur will inherit Forseti from the start of the game and will be a consistent powerhouse for most of the second generation thanks to Forseti's natural power and his high Speed growth. While he will lack Pursuit and will not double as consistently, he still will be one of the most solid generation two characters. A Pursuit Ring should be considered, but is ultimately optional. The second best father to pick for him is Azelle, due to letting him have Minor Fjalar and Thrud blood together, which will grant him high Skill and Magic. He will also have a good skill combo, Pursuit and Wrath, which will allow him to plow through enemies, due to being able to attack twice with Wrath, something Tailtiu could not do due to her lack of Pursuit In Chapter 6, Arthur may speak to Seliph, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 7, Arthur can recruit Tine by speaking to her. In Chapter 8, Arthur may speak to Fee, and she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In the Final Chapter, if neither Arthur nor Tine has a lover, he may speak to her, and she will gain one point of luck. In the Final Chapter, after Freege is captured, if Arthur and Fee are lovers, she may speak to him, and she will gain three points of skill. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana/Muirne: 0+2 *Larcei/Creidne: 0+2 *Nanna/Jeanne: 0+2 *Fee/Hermina: 100+1 *Lene/Laylea: 0+2 *Patty/Daisy: 0+2 *Tine: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes ''Genealogy of the Holy War Awakening Endings Genealogy of the Holy War Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem: Light Inheritors Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Mitsuki Oosawa Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Nattsu Fujimori Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Gag Paradise Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Sigurd's Tale Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Last of the Earth Dragons Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Forest and Lake Country ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Arthur is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Arthur was a mythical king of England who wielded the Excalibur and was aided by his Knights of the Round Table, as well as Merlin and his wife Guinivere. He met a morbid end, due to wounds suffered from his nephew/son Mordred. Trivia *Since Tailtiu arrives in the game together with Claud, they are often paired together by beginner players. While this will lead to Arthur joining Seliph's army with the Valkyrie Staff in his inventory, he will be unable to use it due to class restrictions. This phenomenon has been adapted into a running gag amongst the creators of the [[Fire Emblem: 4-koma Manga|''Fire Emblem: 4-koma Manga]], where Arthur's attempts to call upon the powers of the staff often result in him either utilising it in an unskillful manner, or even harming his allies with offensive magic. *Arthur was one of the scrapped characters in Thracia 776. His in-game portrait can still be seen. *The notes from Shouzou Kaga expanded a bit on Arthur's childhood. After being separated from Tailtiu and Tine, Arthur was fortunate that a kind old woman from a neighboring village adopted him and gave him shelter. A traveling merchant (actually Lewyn) later visited him and Arthur learned Wind magic from him before eventually departing to Manster.http://serenesforest.net/general/designers-notes/holy-war/shouzou-kagas-comments/ Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters